


Days in the Sun

by talewind



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Roegadyn Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talewind/pseuds/talewind
Summary: A collection of vignettes as Han'urel Ivars, the Warrior of Light, comes to know the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Character tags to be added as they appear.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	Days in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago I saw someone on Twitter draw a relationship chart for their Warrior of Light and each Scion, and I thought, "Hey, my art's not quite at the level where I think I could do that; why don't I write about my Warrior of Light with each Scion instead, and illustrate their relationships that way?" So, here we are! 
> 
> Each chapter is going to focus on Han'urel interacting primarily with one Scion, and each is going to take place during A Realm Reborn (including the 2.x patches), but jumping around in the timeline. Hope you enjoy!

Han'urel sank into a chair in the Waking Sands with a groan, dropping his spear against the wall.

A few moments later, Urianger entered, his arms full of books and scrolls, and stopped when he spotted him. "Ah, Master Han'urel," he said. "I was not expecting the pleasure of thy company."

Han'urel raised a hand in greeting without turning around, then let it fall limply to his side. "Art thou well?" Urianger asked, approaching the table.

"Just tired," Han'urel sighed. "I was handling some pest control in the area, and it...got away from me a little."

"I see." Urianger gestured to the table with the mountain of reading material in his arms. "May I?"

"Sure."

Urianger carefully laid out his things before taking a chair opposite Han'urel. "More Primal research?" Han'urel asked.

"Indeed," Urianger said. He partially unrolled a scroll, scanned it briefly, and rolled it back up and set it aside. "There remain mysteries abounding regarding the Primals, as recent events have revealed unto us. If we are to cleanse Eorzea of their scourge, we must needs with a full knowledge arm ourselves." He picked up a book and looked at Han'urel. "Thou art most welcome to join me if thou desirest," he said, "but I cannot deny that the work can be most taxing."

Han'urel grimaced. "I don't think I'd be much help," he said, rubbing his neck. "Never had much time for books, growing up in a family of fishermen. Always work to be done, y'know?"

"I understand," Urianger said with a nod. But then he paused.

Han'urel frowned. "What is it?"

"... _Canst_ thou read?"

"Can I r—" Han'urel sputtered. "I—of _course_ I can read!"

"I only—pray forgive me, I merely—"

"Twelve, Urianger! Here—" He snatched a book from the pile and flipped to a random page, then thrust it into Urianger's face, jabbing a finger at a word. "Look! _'Arglophoroney'!"_

Urianger could only gape in horrified silence. Han'urel's glare only lasted a few more moments before the facade cracked and he burst into laughter. "Ah," Urianger said faintly. "A jape."

"I'm sorry," Han'urel wheezed, wiping an eye. "The opportunity was right there! Your face was _priceless!"_ Once he had regained some modicum of composure, he added, "But yeah, we might not have had a lot of time for _books,_ but we all still learned how to read and write."

"I merely—'twould be naught for which to be ashamed; illiteracy is scarcely uncommon amongst hard laborers."

"I know, I get you. No offense taken." Han'urel took a closer look at the book in his hand and winced. "This is all definitely beyond me, though," he chuckled. "I've never been a very smart guy."

Urianger frowned. "I beg to differ, Master Han'urel."

Han'urel blinked.

"There is more to intelligence than academia and sophistry," Urianger continued, lacing his fingers together and leaning in with his elbows on the table. "A man may be learned in all of the machinations of this star, yet what doth it avail him if he understandeth not the machinations of the heart?" He spread his arms to indicate the tomes and scrolls in front of him. "These are all naught without such knowledge. Yea, even thine Echo is naught; it giveth thee sight into the pasts of those with whom thou speakest, but thine ability to gaze into their hearts—to commune with them and behold the light within them, to offer thy hand with nary a shade of guile or self-interest—" He pointed a finger at Han'urel's chest. " _That_ , O Warrior of Light, is wisdom that no book can teach."

Han'urel looked at Urianger, dumbstruck. He started to say something, then stopped. "Hells," he finally said. "Now you're making me feel bad for teasing you."

"'Twas not mine intent, yet 'twould but serve thee right."

"Ha! You _do_ have a sense of humor!"

Urianger smirked. "I hear tell of a particularly humorous tale regarding officers from the Order of the Twin Adder, the Maelstrom, and the Immortal Flames simultaneously entering a tavern."

"No way."

"I fear Mistress Tataru tells it best, however."

"Oh, you are the _worst._ _"_

**Author's Note:**

> Han'urel 🤝 Moenbryda  
> Sea Wolves lovingly bullying Urianger
> 
> You can see Han'urel's Lodestone page [here](https://na.finalfantasyxiv.com/lodestone/character/25880132/)!
> 
> Up next: Case of Yugiri!


End file.
